SasoDei and PeinKon Musical
by DeadAccount167293
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness  towards the end , heartbreak, SasoDei, PeinSaku, PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing  Not really a good summary, but whatever!
1. P Raise your Glass

**Warning: Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness (towards the end), heartbreak, SasoDei, SasoSaku, PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing**

**Disclaimers: All songs and characters go to their rightful owners**

Prologue

Raise your Glass

An alarm clock was heard from the room of a young bluenette teenager's room. She turned it off quickly and sat up on the side of her bed. She sat there and glared at the sun that was on her face greeting her a good morning, she stayed in the position for a minute before starting to sing,

"Right right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the deal, yo?"

A few blocks away a young blonde that had been awake for a while now, doing his hair, started to sing as well,

"I love when it's all too much, 5AM turn the radio up, where's the rock and roll?"

Next door an auburn haired boy was putting in (one of many) piercings,

"Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you are gangster,"

A little ways away in a nice mansion a red haired boy was fixing his eyeliner in the mirror,

"Don't be fancy, just get dancy," he paused as he finished and looked at his reflection dully, "Why so serious?"

We go back to our blue haired girl as she jumps out of bed and dashes to her closet singing,

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs,"

The blonde finishes his hair and rushes out his room and down the stairs to the kitchen and grabs an apple,

"We will never be, never be, anything but loud, and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,"

The auburn boy finished up and grabbed his cell phone and texted 'Good morning my love' to his girlfriend,

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,"

The red head grabbed his backpack and opened up his window and climbed on the tree that was next to it and easily got low enough to jump and was on his way,

"Just come on and come on, raise your glass,"

The blue haired girl came out of her closet in her school uniform and got a text from her boyfriend, she quickly sent 'good morning to you too my prince' and went to her bathroom (that was attached to her room) and started to apply her dark blue makeup,

"Slam, Slam, oh hot damn, what part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out, freak out already,"

As the blonde finished his apple he grabbed a water bottle and his backpack and with kissing his mother once on the cheek and messing his little sister's hair up he ran out the door,

"Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot, it's so on right now, it's so fucking on right now,"

His neighbor was finishing up his hair when his cell phone beeped as he earned a reply from his number one girl,

"Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you are gangster,"

The redhead was hurrying down the street, trying not to cause attention to himself (1),

"Don't be fancy, just get dancy," as he arrived to his destination the small smile on his face disappeared without a trace, "Why so serious?" he sang in a low voice,

The bluenette finished getting ready and got her stuff before running outside to meet her best friend, as the (same) blonde boy met up with her she sang,

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs,"

"We will never be, never be, anything but loud, and nitty gritty dirty little freaks," he sang as they started to walk together,

As the auburn boy walked out of the house he started texting his girlfriend again and got in his car 'I'm on my way, need a lift?'

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass,"

The redhead quickly went to a small oak tree in the high school's courtyard, which no one dared to go near, and he starred up at the sky,

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass,"

"Oh shit my glass is empty," said the blonde as he turned his water bottle over to see a drop fall to the ground. They both examined the droplet, "that sucks!" he said in a hushed tone. They started walking again when the girl got a texted from her boyfriend and she said back 'Nay, walking with Dei' when she sent it she sang quietly,

"So if you're too school for cool,"

"And your treated like a fool," he sang in unison,

"You can choose to let it go, we can always we can always," the auburn boy sang as he stopped at a stoplight,

"Party on our own," the redhead said and closed his eyes and leaned more against the tree,

"So raise your," the girl sang as the two friends started running, and they both sang now (along with the other two)

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs! We will never be, never be, anything but loud! And nitty gritty dirty little freaks! So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs! We will never be, never be, anything but loud! And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!"

They all stopped singing together and now the auburn sang alone,

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,"

The redhead sang,

"Just come on and come on and raise your glass,"

The two friends ran to the street of their high school, as the blonde sang

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, for me,"

"Just come on and come on and raise your glass," the bluenette sang and they finally got to the front of the school and out of breath she sang the last two words, ending the song, "for me,"

**So do you like it so far? It's just the prologue so I promise it will get better!**

Song: Raise your glass (Pink)

It's a musical, so singing isn't out of the ordinary and doesn't cause attention to yourself


	2. 1 Boom Boom Boom Boom

Chapter 1

Boom Boom Boom Boom

As Deidara and Konan sat in the school's courtyard gossiping the said blonde gasped,

"What?" Konan asked and looked to where he was starring at, "Oh, I see," she said and rolled her eyes. Deidara was starring at his number one crush, Sasori Akasuna.

The redhead wasn't much of the social type; in fact he had no friends at all. He never really talked unless he needed to, he wore dark eyeliner, and kept his hair messy, because he didn't care what others thought about it (in Deidara's case he thought it was beyond sexy). He was the main emo kid in school and everyone knew it, both his arms were cut up to his elbow and he could even make his dull school uniform look goth.

Deidara sighed dreamily, and Konan rolled her eyes,

"Dei, why do you like him so much? You have had a major crush on him since 2nd grade!" she asked in an annoyed tone. The bluenette didn't like the emo kid one bit; she thought he was bad for her best friend's health,

"We just have some history together, un," he said as he kept starring at Sasori. The said boy noticed the stare and looked over straight into Dei's pure blue eyes. The blonde starred into his dull brown orbs until he blushed and looked away. With a sigh Konan knew he wasn't going to give up on Sasori,

"Alright Deidara Iwa, if you are that 'in love' with him, then go over and tell him your true feelings," she said and stood up, pulling her friend up with her,

"Are you crazy, un?" he said with wide eyes,

"I don't know, maybe," she said with a laugh, "look Hun, I did this with my Nagi, and what happened?" the blonde looked away,

"He became your boyfriend," he muttered,

"Exactly," the bluenette pushed Dei in Sasori's direction, "you will never know until you try!" she said and with a whine the said blonde went over to the small oak tree where the love of his life sat. When he got over there Sasori looked up at him with the same expressionless face,

"Do you need something?" he asked in a calm voice. The blonde was literally shaking in fear. What if he got turned down? He looked over at Konan who gave him a motivating smile. He took a deep breath and started to sing,

"If you're alone and you need a friend, someone to make you forget your problems, just come along baby take my hand, I'll be your lover tonight," Sasori starred dumbfounded at the strange blonde boy. He stood up and was about to walk off before Deidara (more confident now) got in the way and continued the song to his heart,

"Whoa oh whoa oh, this is what I wanna do, whoa oh whoa oh, let's have some fun, whoa oh whoa oh, one on one just me and you, whoa oh whoa oh… Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room!"

Sasori was trying to walk the other direction, scared out of his mind now, but the bouncing blonde was faster, he stood in front of him again with a big smile on his face,

"Whoa oh whoa oh, everyone get on down, whoa oh whoa oh, Vengaboys are back in town (whoever they are in this story XD), whoa oh whoa oh, this is what I want to do, whoa whoa, let's have some fun, whoa oh whoa oh, what I want just me and you, whoa oh whoa oh,"

Sasori took a step back already knowing the next few lines,

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room,"

He was (a bit) surprised when he sang the line again,

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room,"

The blonde grabbed the redhead's hands and started dancing. Everyone was starring as the happy blonde artist danced with the emo kid. After a while he stated repeating the same lines over and over again,

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room. Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together from now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room,"

Deidara ended the song, a bit out of breath, and was only inches away from Sasori's face. Sasori noticed that everyone was starring at the two and he quickly pushed Dei to the ground and walked away.

Konan along with Pein, who had come not long after Dei started singing, ran over to him and helped him up,

"Aw Baby, I'm sorry," Konan said and wiped the dirt off his pants,

"Don't worry about the douche, he's just a big ass hole," her boyfriend commented and smoothed Dei's hair back,

"its okay, un, he's just playing hard to get!" The artist said cheerfully. The other two just stared at him. With a sigh they both just agreed with him and the trio started walking into the building.

"Those were some words to the heart," Konan said in a joking tone as they walked up the stairs,

"Well, un, they were straight from the heart," he said with a giggle and a small blush.

**Awwww, silly Dei! ^/^ anyways who likes the song that comes to my mind when I think of Deidara singing to Sasori? XD**

**Don't worry viewers, there is a lot more where that came from! :D**

Song: Boom Boom Boom Boom (Vengaboys)


	3. 2 Smile

**Sorry, didn't do warnings of disclaimers last chapter ^^'**

**Warning: ****Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness (towards the end), heartbreak, SasoDei, SasoSaku, PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing**

**Disclaimers: All songs and characters go to their rightful owners**

Chapter 2

Smile

Lunch that day came quickly and Deidara was in detention for purposely exploding his chemicals in biology. Leaving Konan and Pein to eat by themselves, which they didn't really mind. They ate outside with mostly everyone else (A/N: The only thing they do in their school that is indoors is class and when it rains then they stay inside, just as long as they stay on school grounds they are allowed to go outside whenever they have free time). The couple cuddled under the warm sun after they finished eating, they both felt as if they were in heaven when they were like this.

"I love my Konan princess," Pein said and snuggling her closer,

"And I love my Prince Nagi," she said with a small giggle (A/N: OMG! Cheesy, I know! XD)

Pein sat up a bit and put her head in his lap. She starred up at him and ran a hand threw his hair as he started to sing,

"You're better then the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right," She sat up and starred at him, the smile on her face growing as he continued,

"Completely unaware. Nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that its okay, yeah it's okay. And the moments where my good times start to fade." He paused and made them both stand up and continued,

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night," he lifted her and spun her around,

"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile," he paused for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes and shared a sweet kiss. When they pulled away and started walking around hand-in-hand he started to sing again,

"Even when you're gone, somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack, and just like that. You steal away the rain and just like that." He pulled her close and they started to dance,

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night… (spins her) you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild (pulls her close) oh you make me smile,"

"Don't know I'd live without you, cause every time that I get around you, I see the best of me inside your eyes," he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she starred lovingly at him,

"You make me smiiiiiiiile," they put their foreheads together as his voice lowered,

"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild." With a quick kiss they started to dance again,

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile,"

"Oh you make me smile," she sang in harmony,

"Oh you make me smile," he echoed

"Oh you make me smile,"

"Oh you make me smile,"

They shared one long kiss before hearing the bell ring, signaling that lunch was over. They pulled away smiling at each other before going back, hand-and-hand, to the spot they were sitting at to go and get their stuff.

**Awwww how sweet! ^^**

Song: Smile (Uncle Kracker)


	4. 3 Girlfriend

**Warning: Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness (towards the end), heartbreak, SasoDei, SasoSaku, PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing**

**Disclaimers: All songs and characters go to their rightful owners**

Chapter 3

Girlfriend

As Konan and Pein walked to class, noticing no one else but the other, a certain bitchy cheerleader named Sakura was watching them closely at the picnic table she sat at with her two best friends, Hana and Bara(1)

"Girls, I think it's time to show Mr. Nagato his options are way beyond that fucking nobody slut," she said and her friends agreed. She stood up and started to sing as if Pein was still here to listen to her,

"Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend." The girls started walking off and dumping their food, that they didn't bother to even touch (A/N Anorexic sluts -_-*)

"Hey hey, you you I know that you like me, no way no way, no it's not a secret, hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend," They started walking off, and didn't mind the guys starring at their butts,

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious! I think about you all the time your so addictive, don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" Everyone was starring at them now, not just the guys, as she turned around and her friends got behind her and danced,

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!"

"She's like so whatever (hand flip! XD) you can do, so much better (arm goes horizontal) I think we should get together now (points to herself then the crowd), and that's what everyone's talking about!" She jumped onto one of the picnic tables leaving her friends alone,

"Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!... Hey hey, you you I know that you like me, no way no way, no it's not a secret, hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!"

She got off the table and walked into the school with Hana and Bara,

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, and even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again." She went over to her locker and opened it to start fixing her make-up,

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear, better yet make your girlfriend disappear! I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.

"And again and again and again," her friends echoed,

"Cause she's like, so whatever, and you could do so much better, I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about!" She slammed her locker shut and started walking again,

"Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!... Hey hey, you you I know that you like me, no way no way, no it's not a secret, hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!" The bell signaling class was starting rung, but they didn't care,

"Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, I can do it better! There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!"

"No way, no way!"

"Hey hey, you you I know that you like me, no way no way, no it's not a secret, hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!"

"No way, No way!"

"Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend,"

"No way, No way!"

"I think you need a new one!"

"Hey Hey!"

"Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!"

" Hey hey, you you I know that you like me,"

"No way…"

"No way no way, no it's not a secret,"

"Hey Hey,"

"Hey hey you you I want be your girlfriend!"

"No way, No way, HEY HEY!"

As they finished the three of them walked off to the girl's restroom so they wouldn't get caught skipping class,

"Girls, I have a plan," the head cheerleader said with a wicked smile on her face.

**OH NO! What are Sakura and her friends planning to do? Sorry about the ending of the song, it's kind of confusing, but basically it's her friend's back up singing…**

Song: Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

1 Hana- Flower and Bara- Rose


	5. 4 Emo Kid

**Warning: ****Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness (towards the end), heartbreak, SasoDei, PeinSaku (sorry I have been saying SasoSaku the whole time), PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing**

**Disclaimers: All songs and characters go to their rightful owners**

Chapter 4

Emo Kid

After school Sasori went straight home, he didn't have anywhere else to go. He walked to his mansion where he lived with his parents who were the richest people in the city. His father owned a business company and his mother was one of the top lawyers in the country. No one hated and loved them more than their son. They were rude, abusive, and heartless to Sasori, and they never showed a hint of love toward him. Now you may think that this would make him hate their guts, but they were the only parents the redhead had and without them, he wouldn't be there today. Because of that, he couldn't find himself to honestly hate the two adults that hurt him mentally and physically.

When he got home he was greeted by his little sister,

"Hey Sori!" she said as she looked up from her homework,

"How was your day, Uta?" He said as he sat next to her at the kitchen table. Uta was the most important thing to her parents, unlike Sasori. She was beautiful, with her long brown hair that went down her back and her lively brown eyes, she was intelligent, and she was very kind to everyone around her. Their parents adored their only daughter, and despised their only son and it was for one reason. He was bisexual.

"The same, and yours?" Uta asked

"…Weird," he said with a slight smile as his baby sister giggled. Uta might love her parents, but she knew what they did to her older brother when they thought she was not watching/listening. She loved Sasori more than anyone, and he was the same. There was no one the redhead trusted more than the little 11 year old girl.

Just then their mother came through the door.

"Good Afternoon my darling!" she cooed at Uta, totally ignoring Sasori.

"Hello Mother," she said politely, "how was work?" she asked as she went back to doing her homework.

"It was very stressful dear, but I must set an example for everyone, now shouldn't I?" She said,

"Yes Mother," Uta said in a bored tone. Her mother turned to her,

"Now Uta, talk to your mother in a more respectful tone," she said in a harsh voice, making her daughter look up at her,

"Yes Mother," she said as Sasori noted the liveliness in her eyes dull a bit. He looked over and saw his mother glaring at him,

"Sasori, what did I tell you about starring at your sister?" she said in the same harsh tone. He didn't notice he was starring, but instead of defending himself, he just dropped his eyes,

"Sorry," he mumbled,

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that? Use proper grammar!" she said and Sasori sighed,

"I am sorry for starring at Uta, Mother," he said a bit louder. He looked up and saw her glaring.

"Sasori, I need to have a word with you in the other room," she said and he followed her to the living room. It was silent and he just stood there until he felt her dig her heel into his stomach. He fell to the floor in pain, "bow to me you fag," she said and he got on his hands and knees and ducked his head until his nose was touching the floor. He felt her heel dig into his back,

"Aghh!" He complained,

"Shut up!" she barked and he grew silent. Thankfully Uta was just in the other room,

"Mother?" She called out in a somewhat cracked voice, "c-can you help me with my homework?" she asked, and even when he is in serious pain, Sasori could still tell that she was on the edge of tears. He knew that she hated the way they hurt him, and she did everything she could to protect him from the wrath of their parents. Sasori thought it was kind of funny, since he is 5 years older, and yet she was the one protecting him, instead of the other way around.

As his mother left for the kitchen, Sasori used the opportunity to escape to his room. Once in there he locked the door and lean against it. He took one long sigh, before he started talking to himself about nothing in particular,

"Dear Diary, mood: Apathetic… My life is spiraling downwards; I couldn't get enough money to go to the 'blood fed romance' and 'suffocate me dry' concert. It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs, like 'Stab my heart because I love you' and 'Rip apart my soul' and of course 'Stab me rip stab stab'… And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do. Some days…"

It was then that he stood up and started walking around and singing about his life…

"I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be, you'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me. I got paint on my nails and make up on my face; I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs. Because I feel really deep, when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression, girls just call me fag. Cause the dudes look like chicks, and chicks look like dykes, cause emo is one step below transvestite."

Sasori took the pocket knife on his desk and put the blade to his throat.

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat…I must be emo," He took the blade away from him and threw it onto the bed,

"I don't jump around when I go to shows…I must be emo," He walked to his window and looked out at the happy world outside,

"I'm dark, and sensitive with low self esteem, the way I dress makes everyday look like Halloween. I have no real problems, but I like to make believe…I stole my sister's mascara, now I'm grounded for a week." He jumped on his rolley chair and turned it around to face his cluttered desk.

"Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies; I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing!" He leaned his head against his hand,

"Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun," he started to mutter, "…they say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one," He stood up once more and walked around,

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat…I must be emo, I don't jump around when I go to shows…I must be emo,"

He looked in the mirror and started fixing his bright red hair, "Dying my hair and polish on my toes…I must be emo,"

He turned around, "I play guitar and write suicide notes…I must be emo!" He jumped on his bed and looked up at his white ceiling (the only white thing in his room),

"My life is just a black abyss, you know? It's so dark and it suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip. Tighter then a pair of my little sister's jeans…" he smirked as he said, "Which look great on me by the way…"

He grabbed a hold of the knife on his bed and cut a long line down his arm with it and watched the blood,

"When I get depressed, I cut my wrist in every direction, hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection. I write in a Live Journal and wear thick rim glasses, I tell my friends I bleed black, and cry during classes."

He sat up and looked around the dark room,

"I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth. You can read me 'Catch her in the Rye' and watch me jack off; I wear skin tight cloths, while hating my life. If I said I liked girls, I'd only be half right!" He crossed his legs and put his head on his hand and looked himself in the mirror with a bored look on his face,

"I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo… I must be emo…" he smirked a bit, "Screw Xbox, I play old school Nintendo…I must be emo,"

He laid down again and sighed deeply,

"I like to whine and hate my parentals…I must be emo…me and my friends all look like clones…I must be emo~" he let the last note hang a bit before going back to his talking voice,

"My parents don't get me, ya know? They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy…but it's the 2000's, can't 2…or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways, I don't know Diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me…You're my best friend." He stood up suddenly as his stomach growled,

"I feel like tacos," he said and opened his window and left his room to go find the nearest restraint that sold tacos…

**Hi hi! Sorry this chapter took awhile, it is summer time and I who would have thought I would be busy? HA! Anyways, thanks for your patience and those of you who read TACS (The Akatsuki Children's story) the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**Song: Emo Kid (Adam and Andrew)**


	6. 5 UGLY

**Warning: ****Yaoi, straightness, fluffiness (towards the end), heartbreak, SasoDei, PeinSaku, PeinKon, sexual terms, strong language, child abuse, and singing**

**Disclaimers: All songs and characters go to their rightful owners**

Chapter 5

UGLY

The next day Deidara and Konan walked to school together,

"So, how's life treating ya, un?" Dei asked and Konan laughed,

"Great, how's your mom and Akemi?" she asked,

"My mom got a promotion yesterday, so that's good, but Akemi is having a hard time at school lately, un." Dei said and sighed. As they got to school they passed by a group of cheerleaders that included Sakura, Bara, Hana, and a few others. They were teasing a young freshmen girl with huge glasses and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail,

"Look at that thing!" Hana yelled and laughed,

"It's so ugly!" Bara agreed and started laughing as well. Sakura didn't say anything, but pushed the girl onto the ground,

"This thing isn't worth our time, girls, let's go," They we're about to walk off, but heard someone yell,

"Hey you bitch! Don't treat that girl like that, un!" All eyes fell on the blonde who had dared called the 'queen of the school' a bitch. All movement in the court yard stopped immediately,

"Dei, what are you doing?" Konan whispered to her friend as she noticed the crowd,

"Just watch, un," Dei said as he walked up to Sakura, "You think you can just go up to anyone and act however you want just because you want to, un? Well _Miss. Haruno _I think it's about time you know exactly how it feels to be insulted, un," the blonde said in a dead serious tone. Sakura wasn't even fazed by it,

"Oh look, the drag-queen is trying to act all manly for a change, you know what Deidara? You are just a piece of shit that is going to burn in hell on day, and you know why? Because not only are you a fag, but you are just plain despite, I mean, falling for a guy who wants nothing to do with you? Why even bother? At least keep SOME dignity, then again, your mother fell in love with a guy she had no chance with, didn't she? What happened again? Didn't he leave her not long after you were born?" She smirked evilly at Dei as he clenched his teeth. Damn small town, nothing was a secret here.

"Leave my Mum out of this damn it, un!" he yelled, which only encouraged her,

"And what happened after that? When you were 5 years old your Mom got married to a man and had a beautiful baby girl, then he ran off and is now dead by know in that war,"

"He's not dead, un!" Dei yelled, the blonde's family was told that his step-father was missing in action. There was a high chance that he was dead, but the teenager just didn't want to believe it.

"Sure, believe what you want, but before you go trying to tell people off, just remember how shitty your life is and know your place!" With that, Sakura turned around and started to walk off. Deidara starred down at the grass, he knew everyone was watching him. He heard someone approach him and put a hand on his shoulder. He made eye contact with Konan who smirked then ran up in front of Sakura and said in a really girly voice,

"Okay, I'm a cheerleader now~" They stopped and looked at the bluenette who began singing-cheering, "U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!" She ran over to Deidara and took his hand and went back to the cheer leaders, "U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!" She gave a look at the blonde boy for him to join her. Dei hesitated for a moment before they sang in unison,

"U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly! U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!" Konan went straight to Sakura and pulled her from her group of friends and made her fall on the ground as she was singing alone now,

"I saw you walkin' down the street just the other day, I didn't see your damage from that far away. I should have got a clue when the kids started screamin', you walked up to me with your buck teeth A-Gleamin'. Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess, I thought it was a sack, but it was your favorite dress! You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew, I don't mean to insult you… Oh wait! Yes I do!" Deidara joined in,

"Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould, your only sixteen, you look a hundred years old, un!"

"When looks were handed out, you were last in line, your face looks like where the sun don't shine!"

"Did you fall off a building and land on your head? Or did a truck run over your face instead?"

"There ain't no pill 'cause you ain't ill You're"

"UGLY!" People started singing along with the duo. Pein had just got to school and was wondering what was going on, "U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly! U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!" Deidara started this time,

"What you really need is to wear a mask, and book that plastic surgeon fast, girl~"

"You're scary, you're hairy, I heard about you! You're the main attraction at the city zoo!"

"You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab, when you wear a yellow coat people yell 'CAB!'" People started giggling and someone nudged Dei,

"You're funny," they said, and Konan started again

"You got eyes like a pig, and your nose is big and with hair like that, you should be wearing a wig!"

"Uncle Fester, remember him? I never knew that you had a twin, un!"

"You can't disguise your googly eyes, in a Miss. Ugly pageant you win first prize!"

"Yo Mama says you ugly, un!"

"YOU UGLY!" Everyone chimed in again, "U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly! U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!" Konan started repeating,

"Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy! Get Busy!"

"Yo Mama says you ugly! Yo Mama says you ugly! Yo Mama says you ugly!"

"YOU UGLY!"

"U. U. U. U." Dei started but Konan stopped and said,

"Now I feel like Blondie~"

"U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly! U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!"

"Quasimodo, un!"

"Camel Breath!"

"Square Head~!"

"UGLY!"

"Chicken Legs!"

"Pig Face, un!"

"Chin Like Bubba!"

"UGLY!"

"Fish Lips!"

"Toad Licker, un!"

"Poindexter!"

"UGLY!"

"Spaghetti arms, un!"

"Limp Butt!"

"Freak show!"

"UGLY! U.G.L.Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly, eh, hey, you ugly!"

Deidara and Konan started cheering while the crowd cheered them on,

"U.G.L.Y!"

"You could make an onion cry!" (Konan)

"U.G.L.Y!"

"Like an alien chased by the FBI!" (Deidara)

"U.G.L.Y! U.G.L.Y! U.G.L.Y! U.G.L.Y! U.G.L.Y!" Konan and Deidara finished it off,

"YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI! YOU UGLY!"

**Yes, I realize that was REALLY confusing! I am sorry but this was a really HARD song to write! I tried to make it make sense, so I'm sorry if you didn't understand it at all. But listening to the song might help a bit in understanding it. **

**I am also sorry on not uploading 7 MONTHS! I didn't even realize it was that long! Sorry~ ^-^" **

**Thanks everyone for waiting! :D **

**Song: U.G.L.Y (Daphne and Celeste)**


End file.
